The Three Ultimates
by Purple Feline
Summary: Shadow has always been known as the Ultimate Life Form, strongest, most intelligent creature on earth. What if he wasnt the only one? What would happen if he finally met his match? This is a semi action/romance/suspense story. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A black hedgehog stood at the edge of a cliff, staring into the endless oceans with his ruby red eyes. He never said a word only so often he would carefully and every so smoothly whisper the name of his beloved dead friend Maria. Arms folded across his chest he sighed, nothing could bring back his beloved Maria. The sweet innocent girl who gave up her life so that he could live.

He couldn't help but smile at the good ole memories they had together. He loved that girl with all his heart, not in a romantic way, the way that pink hedgehog shows it. But as a sister, and now that she was gone nothing could replace that sisterly love he had for her. He had nothing. Well maybe he a few things. Like Omega. The robot that tried to destroy him who knows how many times, but either way they were still good friends. Another thing he had was an annoying white bat. Well he wouldn't call her annoying but she could come onto his bad sides sometimes. Like trying to steal his chaos emeralds or mock his attitude. That would get annoying.

Her name was Rouge. He sometimes got this strange feeling inside of him whenever she came close by or would say his name in that voice of hers. Yes that bat confused him on so many levels. He wanted to know what that feeling she was causing him and he wanted to know immediately. But something was telling him he already knew the answer to his question and that he didn't want to admit it.

He focused his gaze back onto the ocean and marveled at its beauty. It wasn't a simple blue and it wasn't a plain green, it was a mixture of both. Like Rouge's eyes. He could never tell whether they were a blue or a green, so he went with both. Again she confused him, the ultimate life form himself stood confused by a white bat named Rouge.

Why did it whenever he thought of Maria, Maria would always wind him up to Rouge. He shook his head and sighed, no matter how hard he tried he would still never understand bat-girl.

Speaking of Bat girl, "Hello Rouge." He said very coolly.

He smirked when he heard her gasp and trip over her own feet.

"How did you know I was behind you?"

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked, "I'm the ultimate life form, I see all, know all, and hear all."

Rouge walked up beside him and nudged him with her elbow. He opened his left eye took look at Rouge and could only chuckle when she flipped him off.

"So what are we thinking about today?" She said putting a hand on her hip and looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Personal thoughts. None you should be aware about."

She rolled her eyes and looked out into the ocean, thinking about the life form beside her. Compared to him, she knew what the feeling inside her chest was, and she all too well couldn't believe it. Yet she knew she had, Rouge the bat had fallen for Shadow the Hedgehog. Some would find that preposterous and others would find that sweet. But Rouge knew that Shadow wasn't all that too kind with returning feelings.

One time a crazed fan girl came to the ultimate life form and planted a kiss right on his mouth. Rouge being the jealous type was furious when she saw this, but immediately chuckled when Shadow shoved the girl off of him non too gently and spewed a whole world of cuss words at the poor girl. Rouge however literally was dancing in her head when she witnessed the girl run away crying.

She suddenly snapped herself out of her thoughts when a hand was waving in her vision and someone calling her name. The ivory colored bat turned her head around to meet fiery red eyes. She squeaked when she realized how close she was to Shadow's face. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her and went back in his normal position, arms folded across his chest, and eyes staring out into the ocean.

Rouge sighed, she must've looked stupid when she blushed as red as Shadow's quills. Then something hit her head and she realized she had important news to tell Shadow.

"Oh my! I almost forgot to tell you something that Sonic wanted me to tell you."

"Humph if its news from that faker then I don't want to hear it." He said brushing his quills back.

"Well I think you do. You know that Silver hedgehog you met when we battled Mephiles together?"

Shadow nodded, not making eye contact with Rouge.

"Well since we restored the future for Silver and a friend of his, their able to live in our world now."

Shadow finally looked at Rouge with a concerned expression on his face. "Shadow is everything alright?"

"No. Cause I'll have two fakers to deal with now."

Rouge laughed and put an arm around his shoulders, Shadow stiffened at the bat's contact but didn't recoil away from it.

"Don't be such a baby. Silver's not all that bad."

"If you've gotten to know him, he's just as bad as that faker."

Rouge smirked, "Well don't start hating him more just yet. Because the gang invited us to a cook out to celebrate the two new members."

Shadow groaned and put a hand to his forehead, "And let me guess, your going to drag me along with you?"

The bat brought her pink glossed lips into an evil grin, "Well duh! You know a party isn't a party without Rouge the bat and the ultimate life form! We make it come to life!"

Shadow looked up at Rouge and frowned, "Fine. But I'm not dressing up or anything. I'm going to walk in, eat, sit, kill anyone who talks to me and then leave. Got it?"

Rouge rolled her eyes and said, "Got it! Now can we go? It starts at 5:00 and were already five minutes late.

The ebony hedgehog groaned, he thought it wasn't in a few hours or so but no it was already starting. This another reason why the bat annoyed him, she was always persistent about everything she wanted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Chaos control us there." Rouge demanded.

Shadow hmphed and pulled out a chaos emerald from his fur pocket and with two words they disappeared in flash of green light.

An ivory colored bat and a black hedgehog arrived at Sonic's house, smelling a barbeque around the back. Rouge followed the scent in the air and found herself in a small backyard with numerous people attending. As they walked in the back yard they were greeted with a group of hellos and "hey you made it".

The first one to greet them up front was of course Sonic. "Howdy! Glad you could make it Rouge!" Sonic's eyes than moved over to the black hedgehog behind him, "Oh and what's this? You've managed to bring the ultimate ass himself!" Sonic joked.

Shadow didn't take that as a joke and immediately was by Sonic's side holding the faker mid-air by the throat. Sonic struggled against the life form's grip but made no success in getting away.

Shadow ever so slowly and very threateningly ask, "What did you just call me?"

Sonic smirked, "I said 'you've managed to bring the ultimate ass himself.'"

The grip on Sonic's neck tightened making him gasp for air, that's when Rouge decided they had enough fun and peeled Shadow's hand off of the gasping blue hedgehog.

Shadow turned his back towards the bat and faker and folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever, I don't give a damn what you think about me. I can kick your spiky blue ass anytime, anywhere."

Rouge groaned and put a hand to her forehand, knowing all too well Sonic would step up to any challenge that was offered to him.

"Oh really? Well how about here and now?" Sonic replied with a smirk, jogging his feet expecting a yes.

Shadow turned his head over his shoulder and smirked, just as he opened his mouth, another overruled his. "SONIC! Get your big blue butt over here right now!" That high pitched voice was all too familiar. It belonged to the pink hedgehog, Amy.

His ruby eyes scanned over the backyard to see a little party going on in one of the far fences corner. There he could see a bright red echidna, he sneered it was Knuckles, next to him was a two tailed fox. Shadow rolled his eyes, that was Tails, him and Knuckles were talking to a lavender colored cat. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, he never saw her around here before, was she Silver's friend?

Then he saw the Silver hedgehog and the small rabbit girl talking while eating a plate of ribs. This was getting annoying he should've just stayed at Rouge's place but no he had just had to go along. He fully turned around to Rouge and Sonic already heading towards the party, he sighed the sooner he went along with it the sooner he could get out of here.

Just as he reached the group, Silver and the purple feline (haha that's my name! oh continue the story) he saw earlier came up to him.

Silver smiled, "Hey Shadow. This is my friend Blaze. Blaze this is Shadow who helped saved our future."

The feline looked Shadow up and down and held out her hand, "The pleasure to meet you, Shadow."

Shadow returned her hand shake and nodded, "The same."

Blaze released her grip from Shadow and headed her way to the food table, not saying a goodbye to the gothic hedgehog. Shadow looked at Silver and raised an eyebrow, "She's a keeper."

"Well she's not allowed to reveal her emotions cause she's a princess and has to protect the Sol Emeralds. So she keeps to herself most of the times, even though she doesn't want to." Silver replied watching the cat's every movement.

"I see." Shadow said nodding and headed over towards Rouge and Amy.

The bat and hedgehog were talking and eating at the same time, careful not to talk while chewing their food. As Shadow stepped into their little conversation, they looked at him is if he just killed their parents. "What?" He simply asked.

"We were talking about personal stuff that you just interrupted." Amy growled.

Shadow snorted, "And what could you possibly talk about that's just so personal? Hmm? We all know that you like Sonic, isn't that supposed to be personal?"

Amy's face went from a cute pink to a vicious red, "Well weren't talking about Sonic we were talking about…!

"AMY!" Rouge yelled covering the pink hedgehog's mouth with her hand.

Rouge blushed and smiled sheepishly at Shadow before dragging the screaming Amy into Sonic's house.

_What was that all about? _Shadow thought. He turned around to see all eyes on him, he could tell from the look within their eyes they were all asking the same question.


	2. Party Time

"AMY! You almost told Shadow I loved him!" A very irritated bat yelled.

The pink hedgehog only rolled her eyes in response and huffed. Rouge put a hand to her forehead and cleared her thoughts. If Shadow ever found out that she loved him, it would possibly ruin their friendship and more importantly lose him. Of course their was also the possibility that Shadow loved her back, but that thought was completely ridiculous.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Amy's voice suddenly blurted out, snapping Rouge out of her thoughts.

Rouge looked at Amy wide eyes, as if Amy had grown two heads, "Are you crazy? It ruin our friendship, and more importantly it would leave me with a crushed heart."

The bat-girl pointed to her heart and gave a sad look at the Rose hedgehog, Amy crossed her arms and gave Rouge a glare. "Since when did the famous, deadly treasure hunter become soft. OVER a guy. Huh?"

Rouge's blue green eyes widened, had she gone soft? She was strong, selfish, sexy, and confident. Never had she shown sympathy for anybody, she had only showed it when it came to saving someone's life and after that she would insult them. No, Rouge the bat was not soft, but now that she thought about it, she'd only showed her nice side towards Shadow. And the only reason why she flirted with Knuckles was to get that precious Master Emerald of his. She shuddered at just the thought of her actually liking Knuckles. It even pained her to even pretend to like that knucklehead.

"I'm not soft." Rouge said below a whisper.

Amy sighed, she may not have been the best person to tell a secret to, but Rouge and her were good friends, and Amy would do anything for her bat friend. Except help steal a jewel, the rose hedgehog scrunched up her face in disgust as if a bad odor had filled the room. Amy remembered the first time the bat had actually asked her to distract the guards at the Museum of Jewels, so Rouge could get her manicured hands over the pretty rubies and diamonds in that museum. Of course Amy refused and told the bat-girl to get a new hobby, one that didn't involve any jewels. The only response to that was a scoff and couple of gunshots and shouts from the guards.

Amy out her hand on Rouge's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "Rouge does it matter if you gone soft? I mean you're the only one who can actually stand Shadow's attitude. Plus who made him see differently after he thought he had no place in this world?"

Rouge still looked down, how can Shadow the hedgehog love her back? Her ears were folded back and she had shimmering tears fall down her cheeks. She never doubted anything before, so why was she doubting this? If Rouge wanted, well hell she was going to get it! Even if it got her hurt in the end.

Finally Rouge stood up straight and her ears were pointed up, and her blue green eyes had twinkle of mischief in them. The pink hedgehog smiled with appreciation, now _this _was the Rouge Amy knew and admired. "Come on Amy. I've got a hedgehog to catch." Rouge yelled as she walked back outside to the party.

Amy smirked and ran after the determined bat, Amy didn't how far Rouge was going to go, but she knew that Rouge wasn't going to push Shadow into what Amy does with Sonic. But Amy also knew that Rouge always got what she wanted in the end, with a couple of cuts and bruises to.

Rouge spotted Shadow over by one of the food tables, coolly leaning against it, arms folded across his chest, eyes staring out into nothing particular. Rouge practically drooled in front of everybody, as she got a good look at his eight pack behind all that fur. She smirked, oh yes, this hedgehog was definitely on her to go menu. She puffed out her chest, and walked over to the sexy black hedgehog, swaying her hips side to side.

Shadow didn't know exactly what Amy was going to blurt out that Rouge got so nervous about but he didn't like secrets. He'd been kept from his past for than who knows how many years and was bribed into getting them, so yes he hated secrets. Of course he was smart enough to know that Rouge hid many secrets from him, but none that were so interesting as the one Amy almost revealed. Shadow took a good look around his so called 'friends" and smirked at them. They were not his friends, he had only three true friends, and that were Maria, Omega, and Rouge. Well they did help and support him through his time of need, so he guessed they were his friends.

Shadow's eyes wondered around the crowd looking for a particular face, he just wanted to talk to bat-girl about the secret Rouge was hiding from him. Course it really wasn't very polite to go in on somebody's personal life, the hedgehog scoffed, since when was he polite? Sure most of the mobian women were after him, cause of his looks, and sexy bad ass attitude, he knew that, and didn't quite appreciate it. Is this how Rouge felt when it came to guys liking her for only her body and looks? Wait minute was he calling Rouge sexy? I mean sure when he first saw her, he thought she was rather attractive but now that he had gotten to know her over the years he was actually calling her sexy instead of attractive.

As Shadow kept pondering over his thoughts, he eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Rouge walking towards him, he fairly large chest sticking out and swaying her luscious hips from side to side. Wait did he just call her hips luscious?

Shadow had a shocked face but afraid she notice quickly put back on his regular moody face. He really didn't feel like getting slapped in the face if Rouge caught him staring at her… "puppies".

When Rouge finally reached Shadow, she mentally frowned when she saw he still had his regular moody face on. _Damn it. Any man would be staring at my breasts if I were standing right in front of them! Even if I didn't do that little dance I did for Shadow. Stupid hedgehog. _Rouge thought as she smiled warmly at Shadow.

"Hi Shadow." She said with a small wave of her hand.

Shadow nodded and simply said, "Bat-girl."

"Well this little get together is almost done why don't we go back home?"

Shadow's eyes nearly sparkled with excitement as heard those words. "Really? We can go back home? Right now?"

Rouge smiled and nodded. Just as Shadow was about to thank the generous bat, Sonic came rushing to the both of them and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"Were heading to club in the middle of town. There's lights, hip hopping music and some sexy chicks and guys. You guys coming?"

Rouge was about to kick the blue hedgehog what made him male, but then a brilliant idea came to mind. "Sure why not? Shadow and I will be there."

Sonic smiled a toothy grin and went back to the small party behind him. Shadow stared unbelievably at the white bat. She just told him, that they could go home no less than a minute ago, and now she says there going to a party. What was wrong with her?

Rouge eyed the stunned hedgehog with a smirk, and innocently said, "What?"

"You just said we could go home. Now were going to a party? I don't think so." Shadow replied as he started walking away from the shocked bat.

"Fine but if you leave. I'm not cooking your meals anymore." Rouge said simply as she found her nails to be quite interesting to look at.

The Ultimate Life Form, stopped dead in his tracks, no more meals? No more cherry baked pie fresh out of the oven? No more shrimp cocktail that Rouge made to perfection?

_Damn that bat-girl. I can't cook for my life. And now she's willing to end my life all because I won't freaking go to a club? Oh how sometimes I hate her. _

"Fine. I'll go. You annoying bat." Shadow muttered the last part about her being annoying but Rouge's ultra hearing picked it up.

"I heard that. You damn hedgehog." Rouge come backed as she stuck out her tongue playfully. Shadow smirked and chuckled, Rouge always made him laugh somehow.


	3. DJ Gotta Us falling In Love

As everybody agreed on going to Club Exotic, where the people there never sleep and the music never stops. Tails and Cream were too young to go to a club so they just went home, as well did Knuckles. Knuckles claimed he had stayed long enough and needed to get back to the Master Emerald, so that left Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Rouge.

The six of them were all staring at "Club Exotic" with wide eyes. The club was as big as Rouge's, although the line wasn't as nearly long as "Club Rouge" it was still exceptionally busy.

Sonic whistled approvingly, "Damn Rouge. Looks like you got some competition going on."

"Ha! They aren't nearly as close to famous as my Club!" Rouge exclaimed as she openly mocked the Club.

When Shadow went to go in, a blue blur stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going?" Asked Sonic.

Shadow growled, and held himself back from destroying the annoying hedgehog. "Going into the Club. What do you think?"

"Uh well how do you plan on getting in with out a date?" The blue hedgehog mockingly put his knuckles on his hips and smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic snorted, "The only way to get into this club is with money, which I got, and with a date, also which I got." Sonic hiked his thumb over his shoulder, which pointed to a very excited Amy.

Shadow went from a depressed, "don't talk to me" attitude, to a "I'm going to kill Sonic" attitude. Which he feels everyday, just that this one was more powerful.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE A DATE! AND YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T DATE! SO HOW AM I GOING TO GET IN!" The Ultimate Life Form was barely able to keep himself from Sonic's throat, and Sonic was just making it harder, as he stood there with a smug look.

"Simple. You just pretend Rouge is your girlfriend." Shadow's face fell from anger, as it was completely washed away with embarrassment. They all chuckled at Shadow's flushed face, except for Rouge who quickly hid her face, that was burning red.

"Well I think we've established that problem. Shall we go in?" Sonic held his hand out for his temporary girlfriend, who was furiously blushing. Silver offered his arm for Blaze which she eagerly took, and walked off with her "boyfriend."

Shadow glared at the "couples" as they left him with alone with his "date". He slowly turned around to meet the blue-green eyes of Rouge. The Ultimate Life Form for the first ever was scared, he didn't know why he just felt the need to be scared and to make matters worse he thought Rouge was looking… sexy and he never thought that way about her.

Rouge finally broke the awkward silence and smiled, "Don't worry Shadow, its just a fake date, so we can just get in. But I will be expecting some dance with you, got it?" The bat laughed, as she faked wiped a tear away. Shadow felt relaxed after Rouge said that, he was still embarrassed but all tenseness that was in his body went away.

As the two of them walked inside the club, their mouths nearly dropped to the floor when they saw how long the line was. "Hey! Isn't that Shadow the Hedgehog? And Rouge the bat?" A grey hedgehog yelled. All the people that were standing in line quickly turned their attention the couple, and in a sudden rush, they picked the shocked hedgehog and bat up and threw them in front of the line. "Yeah that wasn't weird at all." Rouge muttered as she paid for her and Shadow's entry.

As the "couple" took their first step into the club, their eyes were blinded with different colored lights, that flashed on and off in every direction. The music wasn't to Shadow's choice as he heard the song, **Bad Romance** come on. The life form shuddered as remembered the video to that song the bat-girl ever so kindly showed to him. (Don't get me wrong I love Lady Gaga its just we all know Shadow wouldn't).

Suddenly he felt someone's hand enter whined with his, he looked down to see a familiar tanned hand. It was Rouge's, she carefully guided the hedgehog through the dancing crowd of mobians to the small group in the back. There Shadow could see Sonic and his fake girlfriend Amy, with Silver and Blaze. The lone hedgehog sighed, he _really _didn't want to be here, but he had to go if still wanted Rouge's cooking.

**I want your love. And I want your revenge. I don't want to be friends. **

Shadow growled as the lyrics to Bad Romance found their way into his thoughts, and just as soon as they reached the group, Sonic was the first to greet them… as usual. "It's about time you got here. We were just about to go off and dance with out you. But now that you're here lets go!" Sonic quickly grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her into the dancing crowd.

"Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah?"

Blaze sheepishly blushed, and as she scratched the back of her head, "Uh I kind of don't know how to dance."

Silver smirked, "That's fine. I'll just teach you."

"Y-you w-will?" Stuttered Blaze.

"Of course. Now lets go!" Silver grabbed the purple feline's (I love my name) hand and carefully guided her through the crowd. Shadow coughed nervously as realized his hand was still holding Rouge's, the white bat quickly noticed the sign he gave her and unlocked her hand from his.

"Hey Shadow?" The ivory colored bat asked

Shadow wasn't looking at her, his eyes were roaming over the dancing crowd, "Hmm?"

"Would you dance with me?"

His eyes widened at the question, he didn't know how to dance, nor did he know how to dance with a girl. How in the hell was he supposed to do this? And he didn't want to say no to his best friend, after all they've been through, and so he carefully squeaked out a yes.

Rouge squealed with delight as she heard his answer and dragged the poor Ultimate into the beating music. As soon as the got in the middle of the dance floor, the song **DJ Got Us Falling In Love: By Usher and Pitbull, **came on.

**So we back in the club with our bodies rocking from side to side, s-side to side. **

Rouge knew exactly how to dance to this song, she smoothly put her hands in the air, and swung her hips from left to right.

**Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life, b-back to life.**

**Hands up, Oh suddenly we all got our hands up! No control of my body. **

Shadow found himself actually dancing to the song, his hand moved along with the lyrics as his legs and body danced to the rhythm. Rouge smiled at his enthusiasm and he gladly returned it with a nice smirk.

**Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again! So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life go get you right.**

The Ultimate Life Form, indeed found himself losing control of his body as his hands wrapped around Rouge's waist, which earned a surprised squeak from her. And everybody found themselves caught up in the two dancing with each other.


End file.
